


Barry shouldn't rap.

by warblerweisman



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry you lil shit, Drunk!Len, Karaoke, M/M, My first coldflash, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblerweisman/pseuds/warblerweisman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Barry should listen to Cisco more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barry shouldn't rap.

Maybe it was time to stop listening to Cisco after hours. Because right now was a place Barry didn't particularly want to be. Yet here he was, at some karaoke bar, with his coworkers, and Iris. He was sitting between Cisco and Katlin. Cisco finally glanced up from his phone, "Lisa and her brother are gonna be here in 5." Barry couldn't help the daggers his bright green eyes threw in Cisco's direction. "Why did you invite them?" Cisco shook his head, "I invited her, she's bringing Captian Cold, because the Legends are back in this time for a little while, and he wanted to see a certain Speedster, aka you." Barry snarled dissaprovingly, "Len does have a name Cisco. You don't have to always call him that." Cisco countered, "Uh I came up with that, and I happen to be pretty damn proud of my villan naming skills. So yes, as far as I am concerned, Captian Cold has no other name." Barry rolled his eyes and looked towards the door, seeing none other than Leonard Snart with his sister trailing behind. "Glad to see you finally decided to have a little bit of fun for a change Scarlet." Barry's cheeks flushed at his teasing words as Len took the seat beside him. "Didn't think karaoke was your sort of thing Len," he spoke with a sip of his drink. It wasn't like Barry could actually get drunk. But as soon as Iris found out that they had a Flash themed cocktail, she insisted that they all try it. Len looked at the glass in his hand, "Allen, what are you even drinking?" "Its some mix of tequila and fruit punch, because somehow that reminds people of Central City's favorite speedster," Barry shrugged. He looked at Len happily. "Are you gonna sing Snart?" Len smirked and took the glass his sister passed him. "Please Scarlet, call me Len." Lisa joked , with a glance at them both, "Aw cmon Lenny,you and the kid should do a duet." Iris shook her head with a smile, "You've clearly never seen Barry do karaoke. Fine, but you better prepare your brother to get upstaged." Len spoke up, "Oh I'd like to see him try." Barry smiled and met his eyes, "Alright, let's compete. Winner gets to choose the stipulation." Len smirked and looked up, "Alright Allen. Let's do it. Let's go. You can even go first." Barry smirked. He was right after Cisco. 

As soon as Cisco and his sloppy , drunk version of All About That Bass, was over, Barry headed up to the stage. He knew what he was about to do. He looked out and began his moderately okay version of Ice Ice Baby. His eyes never left Len's with a smirk. Everyone knew Barry was just having some fun on a stage. As soon as he stepped off, Cisco put his hand on his shoulder, "No offense bud, but do us all a favor, and never rap again." Barry rolled his eyes and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Your move Len." The flush that came to his face was uncommon for Len. Was this 20 something lab tech speedster seriously getting him flustered? He stood and walked towards the stage. He wanted to tease Barry just as much as he had, but instead, Len's heart wound up on his sleeve. He stood there and slurred his way through the song Skinny Love. Tears came to Barry's eyes. He didn't want to be feeling whatever it was he was feeling. As soon as Len stepped off the stage, Barry grasped the sides of his face, "Fine, you win Len. What's your stipulation?" Len looked into his eyes, "Get coffee with me."


End file.
